


A Touch of Panic

by dearxalchemist



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Last Kiss, Night time meetings, Post Mission, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: “You need to be more careful Helena.”This sobers her up. Surprise flashes across her face and then she narrows her gaze, “Following me around again?”(An answered Tumblr prompt)





	A Touch of Panic

**32\. “You could have died.” - Tumblr Prompt Fill.**

 

Helena’s arm snaps out, finger on the trigger of a stolen grappling gun but before she can fire away, he’s there. A gloved hand clamps down onto her arm and hauls her in, forcing her to lose her sight of the getaway and focus on the faceless man now foiling her escape plan, “Not so fast.”

Vic’s voice is barely muffled at all by that mask and that is a welcoming surprise in the shadows of Gotham. Even if it is him, she doesn’t just let him grab her. No, Helena fights. She steps into him and swings her elbow up. He’s fast, expecting her, ready to counter. They takes swipes back and forth as he lets go of her arm and Helena’s body is thrumming with adrenaline just as she corners him back against the slick brick of the building behind them. Her victory is premature and before she can slam a palm into his hidden face, he’s got a hold of her utility belt and yanks her two steps forward, moves himself aside and lets her collide hard with the brick. It steals the breath from her lungs, stuns her.

“Babydoll, you’re gonna regret that,” The tone she holds is laced with the violence from the night. She’s still itching for a fight, for a better competitor to match the deadly skills she’s mastered. Vic doesn’t give her the chance, he closes the space between them. His gloved hands crash down on the wall behind her, closing her in. The edge of his thumbs brush over the wild dark curls that are snarled from the night out. Part of him silently curses the gloves that stop him from feeling the downy softness and the other half is thankful, it keeps him distant from her. This keeps him from losing focus.

“Hard to regret anything worth doing.” Vic breathes out the words and keeps her boxed in. Helena is running on adrenaline, fighting off hired goons in hopes of finding shreds of mafioso evidence she can use to expand that hit list of hers. Helena cuts her gaze to him in the smirks. He knows The Huntress is impossible to contain, he has mere minutes before she escapes him. 

“You need to be more careful Helena.”

This sobers her up. Surprise flashes across her face and then she narrows her gaze, “Following me around again?”

“You could have died tonight. That man with the knife. He was coming for you.” Now his hands drops to the edge of her costume, close to her right shoulder. The edge of his finger traces the fine split in fabric where the knife came too close for comfort. He had been too far away, perched on the edge of a building with his hands shaking with rage, but somehow she made it out. She always made it out. She was a determined little creature, crafted with a strong heart and stubborn soul.

“Yeah, but I didn’t.” She scoffs at him now, lips curving into a magenta smile, “Worried?”

“If I say yes?”

“Then you’re a sucker.” Her hand finds his tie and she twists it around her hand. The pressure on his neck makes him lean in and she slashes her mouth across his in a sharp kiss before leaving him, mask smeared with magenta.

“Goodbye Vic.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take all kinds of prompts on tumblr @carolferris


End file.
